


Breaking The Internet

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Kim Kardashian - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Tapes, Titty fuck, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Kim Kardashian films a new and improved sex tape.





	Breaking The Internet

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
A dim light cast a faded glow over the room from a lamp. The lamp was old, worn out after years of quality use. It was long overdue time to replace the lamp, but the old saying of 'if it's not broke, don't fix it' rang true most of the time. Kim Kardashian found herself sitting by the lamp in her luxury apartment, the light made it easier to sit and read pages of her book during the night. Upon flipping pages from the tips of her fingers, it seemed rather fitting that a lamp fading out represented something else in her life.   
  
Kim Kardashian currently found herself slipping in terms of fame. It didn't matter that she was the center-piece of a fashion and reality TV empire, the past year had been tough with keeping up in the mainstream media. It seemed apparent that both Jenners; Kylie and Kendall would eventually take the brighter spotlight over her. That wasn't counting into play her husband: Kanye West. With his number of bizarre meltdowns in the media and on stage, Kim knew that her celebrity status at the top of the game was beginning to fall down. It brought great pain to her, regardless of the fact that she was now 36 years old and a mother of two children.   
  
Right now, Kanye was out on tour. Kim didn't bother following him this time, every now and then, she needed her space. The two kept their private life out of the media where they occasionally practiced an open relationship. It was no secret all the sluts that she knew her husband was fucking, but she held the keys to the kingdom when it came to the money. For that reason alone, she was able to set the rules for the men she had on her contact list when she needed a good night of fun. It was a lonely night at the moment, while the kids were off with a baby sitter. It wasn't a man that she craved, it was more or less the price of fame. The dim lamp was just a reminder to her that her time in the spotlight was coming to an end.   
  
Kim wasn't going to allow this forever. Not for the time being, at least. She couldn't keep her mind off things to focus on the sentences among the pages in the fiction book she was reading. Sighing to herself, she closed hard cover book and sat it down on the nightstand next to her chair. She then got up from her chair and grabbed her cellphone from the night stand. Maybe if she flipped through her texts or contacts, perhaps she would come up with an idea of what to do this week. Before looking at anything however, she had to check her social media accounts. It usually made her smile looking at the large numbers, the millions of people that followed her on social media. Tonight was an exception, she didn't care at all.   
  
The self appointed 'tabloid legend' flipped through her contacts, looking at the names. Kim kept a large number of contacts, weather it was family and friends or associates she kept close for benefiting reasons. Among the names, she stopped in the 'J' area when she noticed a familiar name to a man she had not spoken to in a long time: Johnny Phillips. Kim smirked to herself, it was a wonder that they still texted here and there. It had been ages since they last shared a night together. The last time they had spoken was about 8 or 9 months ago.   
  
Johnny Phillips was a known name in the porn industry, right at home in L.A. of all places. Kim had met him back in 2008, just as she was breaking into major fame. Kim had a steamy short-lived affair with the man a while back. He was one of the few that could satisfy her sexual drive, a man with stamina to fuck her for hours on end. It took a real man in the porn industry to give her a good fucking, sometimes. Seeing his name there in the contacts, she began to think to herself. Kim couldn't help but softly giggle at the thought of porn or someone taping her. Immediately, an idea had crawled it's way into her imagination. Something dirty, something that could easily make the internet 'break' in other words.   
  
Biting her lower lip, Kim had an idea that was too good to pass up. She quickly pulled Johnny into her contacts and began to type a text to him over the keyboard on her phone. Not a long text, just something simple to get his attention. She knew that he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to speak with her, let alone have some naked fun. It had been some years since they tangled between the sheets together. There was something better on her mind though, something that would surely be a successful book over the internet.   
  
'Hey sexy Johnny boy, it's been a long time. Call me tomorrow if you aren't busy. I've got an idea and you're gonna love it, love Kim. XoXo'  
  
She pressed her finger over the 'send' button and then the text was away. The late night hours had moved on the clock and now, it was time for her to get some rest. She looked back at the screen of her phone one last time before setting it back on the nightstand. Kim then pulled the sheets back, slipping her curvy body between the covers. She reached up and turned the lamp off, allowing her head to lay over the pillow and begin to drift off into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a special fun day once her old friend rang the call.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Outside, it was a beautiful day as usual over Los Angeles. Kim didn't bother leaving her luxury apartment. Usually one to go out for walks and take the time to have paparazzi snap photos of her, she had other things on her mind. Her idea had come to mind from last night and she could not wait for her porn star associate to call her back. This was going to be a bigger pay day than anything a couple magazines taking photos could squeeze out. While sitting on the couch watching television, she heard the phone ringing. It was just an 11 A.M. so far in the afternoon hours, so that had to be Johnny calling. Kim smirked when she looked at her phone and indeed, her assumption was correct. She clicked the phone and raised it to her ear to answer it.   
  
"Hey Johnny..."   
  
"Hey Kim, long time no see. I got your text, you seemed rather excited. So what's going on with you?"   
  
She giggled over the phone when he mentioned that she came off as thrilled in the text.   
  
"I kinda am, actually. I needed to ask you, do you still have your little studio?"   
  
"No, I've got a bigger one now. I've moved up from the industry since then. Why are you asking?"   
  
"Oh, so you've got better cameras now too?"   
  
The man on the other end of the phone laughed.   
  
"What are you getting at, Kim? Kinda odd that you haven't spoken to me a while and you want to ask about my cameras and such."   
  
"Well, I need your help with something. I guess I should just be blunt about it."   
  
"Oh yeah? What do you need help with babe."   
  
Though he was only on the phone, Johnny probably could guess the arrogant smirk that appeared over her face. Kim knew what she wanted from him, not one to beat around the bush about it.   
  
"I want to make a new sex tape, that's what I need your help with."   
  
"You're shitting me, get real babe!"   
  
"Oh no, I'm not! I'm for real, I want to make a new sex tape and I want you to help me."   
  
On the other of the phone, Johnny had become quiet for a couple seconds. Kim wanted to laugh, but she had to make sure that he didn't hang up.   
  
"Johnny, hun? You didn't hang up, did you?"   
  
"No! I'm still here babe, I'm just a bit...shocked! I guess I don't know how to react. It's not every day you get a phone call from Kim Kardashian asking you to help make a sex tape. I don't know if you're playing a joke on me or not."   
  
Kim sighed before she could give him a response in words.   
  
"Johnny, it's not a prank. I am for real about this. Remember when you told me all the women you work with in porn said that I couldn't give a blowjob as good as them? Well, you above all people should know that I can prove them wrong."   
  
He laughed on the other end of the phone before replying.   
  
"Yeah, I know you're right. So, tell me what the scoop is? I know you're married to Kanye, so I'm curious how he feels about this."   
  
"He has no say in this. Kanye has his sluts on the side, I have my men...It's the only way to keep a marriage working at times."   
  
"So, you wanna film a new sex tape with me?"   
  
"Yes, with you Johnny."   
  
"Hmmmm...You know what? Meet me in an hour, I'm off today and tomorrow. I can get this knocked out quick, but we need to discuss it face to face."  
  
"That's fine, how about lunch?"   
  
"Sure, I'll text you where I'm at and we can meet somewhere."   
  
"Cool, see you soon Johnny."   
  
******************  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Across town , Kim had reunited with Johnny for the first time in what seemed like forever. They had decided to have their lunch meeting across town, inside an old Jazz club to give them some privacy. Kim had her ways to slip out of paparazzi views, it all depended on how low or high she was keeping her profile at the time. She did it out of respect to Johnny, not wanting to have tabloids circulating of a porn actor being seen with her. His identity would eventually come out, if their plans of recording a high production sex tape were to blossom into a full reality. From within the club, the live Jazz band played through a set of classics, relying on instrumental ballads where the saxophone played the lead.   
  
Together they sat a table, Kim wearing a white shirt with the cut to tease him with her epic cleavage. She had removed her large, dark sunglasses once they came inside. Johnny wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt. Johnny seemed to have changed just a little bit from the last time Kim had seen him. His brown hair remained short, though he had grown a nice black mustache. it was the classic stereotypical 'porn stache' like something out of the 1970's. Kim couldn't help but tease him over the fact. He had explained to her that he still worked out, keeping his body in great shape for the production.   
  
"You didn't have that porn stache the last time we met..."   
  
"You made sure to point it out, huh?"   
  
Kim giggled.   
  
"Well, you do work in porn anyway..."   
  
"It's not really a porn 'stache to me. I was trying to get myself to look like Burt Reynolds, he's my hero."   
  
"Ohhhhh, now I get it. Well, if you still keep the hair on your chest, I'm sure you'll look like him now."   
  
Johnny laughed.   
  
"So, why are you all of a sudden wanting to make a high-price sex tape?"   
  
"I don't know, I was just thinking I could break the internet with this thing. It would make a lot of money, you know?"   
  
"Yeah, it would..."   
  
She smirked, carrying on speaking as she looked in his eyes.   
  
"I want you to direct it. You know what to do the with the camera work, you're the expert."   
  
"Right, and who are you going to be on set with?"   
  
"You, duh!"   
  
"Are you sure, Kim? I figured you'd want someone else, I can get a black guy for you."   
  
Kim shook her head, laughing.   
  
"Oh no, I can't! See, Kanye and I made an agreement. We can fuck others on the side, but I can't have more black cock unless he is participating in the room."   
  
Johnny laughed, looking down at the table and back at her.   
  
"Oh lord, I just have to believe it! That sounds like him! So, I'm the one you want to be fucking for this production."   
  
"Yeah, you know how to handle me..."   
  
"Indeed, we need to talk about what we're gonna do on film. I'll call my camera man tonight and we can get it set up for tomorrow. I think this should be an easy one to work, but to make it real high quality and nice, we're gonna have to film multiple scenes."  
  
"That seems like a lot of work just for a sex tape."   
  
"Well, Kim...You did say you wanted it to make good money, right? It has to look real sharp. Anyone can make a sex tape, they always have poor quality and bad camera work. You're working with me, this is gonna look like a porn flick."   
  
"Alright, that's fine. I can always do multiple scenes, I imagine you want to fuck every bit of me, anyway. I remember you telling me that those porn star whores you work with making fun of my sex tape, saying that I couldn't suck that dick as good as them. I'm gonna prove them wrong now."   
  
Johnny laughed, nodding to her.   
  
"Oh yeah, you'll get your chance. I want to do a POV close up of you sucking me, maybe also for a titty fuck scene too."   
  
"POV? What is that?"   
  
"It means 'Point of View'. The camera will be focused on you, you'll have to look into the camera and comes off like you're looking back at the viewer."   
  
"Ohhhhhh, now I know what that is. I can do that."   
  
"Now I gotta ask you Kim, you know I'm pretty big, so-"  
  
She nodded before he finished speaking, cutting him off.   
  
"I can handle it, you should know that. I haven't changed even though I'm married and have two kids."   
  
"Yeah, except that I'll be fucking a MILF this time around...What about the money shot?"   
  
"Money shot?"   
  
"Yeah, the money shot. You mind getting cum on your face?"   
  
Kim shook her head.   
  
"Ummm, no. You always did like to blow your load on my face before."   
  
"Only this time it's gonna be on filmed."   
  
She laughed at him while nodding in agreement.   
  
"You loaded me down with a lot of cum the last time we fucked, so it's fine. I don't have a problem with it."   
  
"What did you want to call this film, babe? I was thinking we could call it 'Kim Kardashian: Porn Star'."   
  
Laughing again, Kim smiled.   
  
"I like that, it sounds sexy. I'm playing a porn star this time around, not trying to be a super star."   
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking..."  
  
"So Johnny, tomorrow you said? I'll drop by, I'll be ready."   
  
"Yeah tomorrow, I have to talk to my camera man. He's real easy. We'll set it up in my studio, it's a room with a big black leather couch. I'll make sure you have everything from jewelry to shoes, to whatever it is you want on the set."   
  
"That's fine, I'm gonna bring my own stuff."   
  
Kim raised her hand over the table to him, offering her pinky as the 'pinky promise' gesture.   
  
"Here's to us, to breaking the internet with some steamy hot sex..."   
  
Johnny nodded while connecting his pinky to wrap around hers.   
  
"Yep, nothing sells better than sex."   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Kim didn't want to waste any time on the short schedule she had with Johnny. After she had went home yesterday, they texted a bit from their phones until she went to bed. She was prepared for this film shoot, just like it was any other. It definitely helped that she had not treated herself to some quality sex in the past few weeks. Ever since Kayne had left for his latest tour, she had been home alone with the kids. She and Johnny still had to work out a deal after the tape was recorded, but she was confident they would split this even together and then work on the release. That would be a whole other subject, something for them to tackle after the product was made.   
  
From the white room, the camera zoomed in at the sound of high heels clacking and stomping over the floor. On the set was Johnny's lone camera man and an array of different camera tools. The camera zoomed in starting on her feet that were placed in a pair of pump high heels. Kim's long slender legs were barely visible as she wore a black robe coat. As the camera zoomed in on her face, Kim gave a smug smile to the camera. Her long jet black hair was pinned up in a pony tail. Diamonds sparkled from her ear rings and her puffy pink lips continued to smile. She turned around, just as the camera continued to zoom in on her curvy figure. With her back turned, she pulled the robe and allowed her arms to slip out and the black attire to fall to the floor.   
  
The camera looked on, as Kim kept her back turned. It zoomed over her glorious, huge ass. It was what she was most famous for, besides the original sex tape. She reached her hands down from behind and gripped her ass cheeks, spreading her legs as they jiggled in front of the camera lens. The camera then moved up to her face, looking over her shoulder. Kim gave a little smile before she turned around. Her huge breasts bounced back and forth. She ran her hands up to her tits, cupping them as she closed her eyes and raised her head. This was all for show, the little 'tease' solo act that would go at the beginning of the film.   
  
Her body was perfectly fit, as the camera trailed upward from her large tits and then down to her stomach. Her pussy remained shaved, a perfect little spot of wetness over the pink lips was caught into the camera's focus. Kim stretched her right hand down and then pulled apart her pussy between her fingers. Spreading her legs out, she gave a pose for the camera to zoom in. This body was perfectly built for sex and now, it was time for the man to assume his role on camera. Johnny watched from behind the camera, sitting naked in a chair all prepared. He and Kim had discussed how he liked to play out his scenes, all through the improvisation and not much script.   
  
Stepping forth, Johnny entered the camera's lens as he approached Kim. Her heels made her taller, matching his height. She turned to look at him, still playing with her wet pussy between her finger tips. As he approached her face-to-face, Kim looked in his eyes and ran her hand through the hair on his chest. He was already in the nude, just like her. His eyes looked into hers and then he cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her lips. Kim moaned, still slowly pushing her finger into her sweet wet pussy. Johnny kissed her passionately, dancing his tongue up against hers before he softly pulled away. Kim trailed her eyes to him, giving him the hint of what she wanted with some tongue play. Johnny ran his fingers down her chest as he lowered himself down on his knees. Kim smirked and spoke.   
  
"Nothing like making a sex tape and beginning like this..."   
  
Johnny laughed, lowering himself down to his knees and preparing to lick her loving hole. She took a few steps back, leaning her arm over the wall just at the same time that his mouth had found her pussy. As Johnny began to suck over her pussy lips, the camera man slowly moved to do a zoom in shot. Kim raised her leg, arching her knee to lay her leg over his head. She began to grind her pussy down over his mouth, rotating her ass right in the view of the camera to capture a solid shot of her supreme booty. Kim moaned while the lens of the camera caught the scene of Johnny eating her pussy. She moaned in a soft pur, still grinding her hips to rotate that thick ass in front of the camera while his tongue slipped between her pussy lips. He took his time slowly venturing his tongue deeper into her slit, enjoying the taste. It had been some years since Johnny last had a chance to bed Kim. She always was a wild one, but now to shoot a professionally filmed sex tape with her, how could he refuse? A moan gasped past her lips while she felt his tongue slithering deeper into her, almost like a snake. Kim ran her hand down into his hair, slowly gripping the short black locks of his hair. Meanwhile, the camera moved after having enough seconds of watching her powerful ass, the camera man turned to zoom right in on Johnny eating that pussy as if his life depended on it.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! Mmmmmm eat it, baby..."   
  
Kim closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his tongue. When she reopened her eyes moments later, she looked right at the camera and dropped her lip. She gave the camera a perfect little tease with the face of seduction. She was so used to working in front of cameras that the little pose came to her naturally. All the while, Johnny continued to lick at her wet clit. Thrusting his tongue into her, he twirled it around it savoring every inch of her. Kim moved her leg from over his head, standing tall in her heels as she spread her legs. The camera zoomed out, capturing the image of her spread legs and Johnny down on his knees licking her out. After a few seconds, he moved back, slowly licking her pussy before trailing his tongue up her stomach. Kim ran her hands to his head, pulling him up to kiss her passionately.   
  
The time had come to switch scenes, just as Johnny had planned with her. Some mouth play over her pussy would follow with her returning the favor of oral pleasures. Johnny stepped back and then his camera man knew the next scene to film. The naked man walked over to a big white leather chair that was sitting in the room near the couch. Behind the chair, was a camera station that was the POV cameras that Johnny had referred to. Kim knew just what to do, as she had to look into the frames of the camera to deliver the scene as if it was from the viewer's perspective. Johnny sat down in the chair, stroking his cock while his camera man quickly moved into the station behind the chair. Kim had her hair in a pony tail for a reason, it was time to suck on that meaty cock. She fell down to her knees, getting in position as she looked up at the camera and smiled.   
  
"You hungry, Kim?"   
  
Johnny's voice caused her to giggle. Her eyes gazed up into the camera. From the lens, it appeared as if she was starring at the viewer. Kim smirked and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Her left hand pushed up against his leg while she began to stroke his dick up and down.   
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry for this big fucking cock of yours."   
  
Her puffy pink lips leaned down, placing a soft kiss over the head. Kim's eyes never left the camera, playing into the fantasy for the viewer's point of view. She held Johnny's cock right under her lips, finally breaking eye contact to close her eyes and take it into her mouth. Her hand remained at the base of his cock while her lips began to slowly move down his length. She moaned while pressing her tongue against his swollen rod 'mmmmmm', sending vibrations into his skin. Johnny's eyes along with the camera locked on as Kim displayed her great oral skills at sucking cock. Over and over, she began to bob her head up and down on his length. Her pony tail whipped behind her head, but Johnny refused to interfere. This was all Kim's show, proving a point.   
  
It bothered her for years, the jokes that Johnny had told her of porn stars telling him that she couldn't suck a cock like them. Kim had heard all the jokes about her original sex tape, but after this one was done, no one would be able to say anything. A gasping breath for a moan was heard beyond Johnny's voice as streams of saliva dripped down his rod and into his balls. Kim's mouth made a chorus of sucking noises while she slobbered all over his rod. Johnny took a deep breath, watching as she continued to devour his cock. Kim could put a lot of women to shame, even in the porn business. Despite the years between the last time they had fucked, she surely proved that her skills aged like fine wine. Johnny just had to brag out loud.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh yeah, who says Kim Kardashian don't know how to suck that dick?"   
  
His words were enough to take her attention. Her eyes shot up at the camera facing her and she slowly moved her puffy lips to the head, easing it out of her mouth with a loud pop noise.   
  
"I love to suck a mean cock!"   
  
She quickly answered, flicking her tongue to break small saliva strings that dangled from her lips back to his cock. Kim spit on the head and then wrapped her hand around the shaft, stroking his slobber coated rod. She moved her mouth down to his balls, lapping over them with her tongue. The camera leaned down, taking in a view of her little hand stroking his long shaft while her mouth slobbered and sucked on his balls. She started with the right nut first, popping it into her mouth until her jaw swelled up round on the outside. After she popped it out of her mouth, she made the big push to stuff both of his balls into her mouth. Kim had to prove a point that she could truly suck and fuck like a porn star. Johnny moaned, taking in a deep breath. When Kim released his balls from her mouth, drool began to drip down to the floor.   
  
"Fucking amazing, Kim. Very impressive!"   
  
Her eyes looked back at him upon his words but she said nothing in return. Kim held his cock in her hand, her big diamond ring sparkled in front of the camera. Leaning up, she used her left hand to  hold her huge breasts up. Johnny knew what was coming next. She let go of his cock and held her tits apart for him, quickly grabbing his rod again with her right hand to shove it between her amazing breasts.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, man. Those tits are so incredible, thank you for doing this for me."   
  
Kim smiled, squeezing her breasts around his cock before she answered in a low sensual voice.   
  
"You're very welcome."   
  
His cock completely disappeared in the middle of her huge breasts. While Kim's ass may have been the center of attention when it came to her voluptuous body, she still didn't refuse to acknowledge that she had tits that were made to be fucked. Her fingers folded in the middle and then she began to slowly pump her breasts up and down his hard rod. Kim looked into the camera, turning her head to the right to allow her long pony tail to flip around. She softly moaned while dropping her lower lip, giving the viewer behind the camera a classic slutty face that spoke hundreds of words without her having to mutter a single one. Johnny took a deep, watching as his cock would disappear and then reappear again each time she pumped her tits up and down. 

"You like that? You like how my big tits fuck your cock so easily?"   
  
All he could do was nod at her. Kim's eyes looked into the camera, still playing her role of pleasuring the viewer in perspective. She leaned down and opened her mouth, flicking her tongue over the head of his dick each time it poked up. She remained slow, pumping her breasts up and down on his rod. Johnny had missed this. He had forgotten how Kim always worked him over with her breasts slowly and gave him the precious time to enjoy every second of her big boobs. It was only a shame that he couldn't blow his load yet, or else he would be painting those epic tits in a coat of his white seed. Kim still pumped her breasts up and down over his shaft, waiting until Johnny finally said something.   
  
"Your tits don't get enough attention. You know that, right?"   
  
A laugh was heard from Kim's lips. She smiled up at the camera.   
  
"I love having them fucked!"   
  
She giggled, pumping her breasts one last time. Kim finally let go of her tits, only to wrap her hand back around his shaft. Her eyes pierced through the camera lens as she brought the head into her mouth and quickly went back down sucking it. Kim had to show her oral skills just one last time. Bobbing her head up and down on his cock, she moaned. 'Mmm, mmmm, mmmmm' was the sound heard between her slobbering noises. After some moments sucking on his dick one last time, Kim came up and made a loud pop noise as she released the head from her mouth. Johnny smiled down at her.   
  
"Kim, you ready for the real fucking?"   
  
Looking into the camera, she smiled and nodded her head, stroking his cock in her hand at the same time.   
  
"Yes, I'm ready for you to fuck me!"   
  
The camera clicked from behind. Johnny's camera shut off the POV camera station, the job was done. Only the blow job and titty fuck scene was planned to be in POV format. Kim raised herself off her knees, letting go of Johnny's cock. She moved to the couch, stomping her tall heels into the floor. Johnny got up the chair and looked over at his camera man. He nodded at him, the little speechless notion to give him the sign to power back up the cameras around the couch. Standing next to Kim, he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, running his hand to her back. She pushed her body up against his and kissed his lips passionately. By the time the other camera sets were turned on, the capture was of them kissing.   
  
Breaking the kiss, Johnny took Kim's hand and sat down on the couch. She knew what to do. They had agreed on a position of where the camera could best capture her voluptuous body and allow her huge tits to bounce. There was going to be two anal scenes for the tape, but first, she was going to ride him on top in a reverse cowgirl position. This position was perfect to give the camera something to look at. Once he sat down on the couch, Kim stood in front of him. Johnny was graced with the view of her huge, titanic-sized ass as she began to lower herself down on him. Her hand found his cock and then she slowly climbed up. Her back facing him, as she held his rod pointing straight forward to her pussy. The camera captured the moment when she came down and his cock slid right into her famous pussy.   
  
"Ohhhhh, mmmmmm...."   
  
It was Kim's voice that spoke, while a moan was heard from Johnny. He placed his hands on her sides while Kim began to slowly move herself up and down over his rod. It had been a while since Johnny experienced her pussy, but he never could forget it. No woman in the porn business was as precious to him as Kim Kardashian. All he could do was watch her amazing ass, while she pushed it down over and over. Kim had to find a rhythm for riding him in this reverse position. She couldn't wait to be on top in the opposite direction and using her ass later. Closing her eyes, she turned her head both ways to whip her pony tail around while her big tits began to bounce. The camera caught every part of the scene in all pixels. Johnny's voice cried out to her in moans.   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah! Ride it baby!"   
  
"Mmmmm, you like it when I'm on top, baby?"   
  
"Fuck yeah!!"   
  
The camera zoomed down to watching her pussy slam down on his cock over and over. Kim pushed her hands down into the couch under her, gritting her teeth as she began to pound him harder on top. Her huge breasts flopped and bounced up and down. Like every second before, the camera captured it all.   
  
"Ride that fucking cock, baby!"   
  
Johnny couldn't help but yell at her. His hands moved down, softly caressing the massive flesh of her skin that was her huge ass cheeks. He couldn't wait to slide his cock into that juicy booty, but first he had to make her cum. Kim opened her eyes, pumping herself down harder on his dick. Each time she thrust down, her ass made a slapping sound up against his balls. Johnny moved his hands back to her sides, wrapping an arm around her stomach to hold her in place. Soon, he was going to take control and pound that pussy even if she was on top.   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah!! I love this cock, mmmmmmm! So fucking HARD!!"   
  
Finally, the celebrity sex tape queen was screaming at the top of her lungs. Kim thrust down one last time and then Johnny took advantage to take over. Bucking his hips hard, he began to pound his cock into her. Kim remained her position down, remembering what they had talked about the night before when plotting out this scene. Johnny's hard rod began to pump in and out of her hard and fast. Her huge breasts bounced up and down, the camera capturing every moment of her pussy taking the pounding. Kim looked down and screamed out.   
  
"OH GOD, OH GOD, YES!!! YESSSSSS! OHHHHHHHHH, FUCK ME!!!"   
  
She raised her head, closing her eyes and screaming out as her pony tail whipped around at the same time her big tits were shaking up and down. Johnny had to force her to cum, but he had to remember not to allow himself to blow a load. This was like any other session of recording a porn flick. His orgasm had to come at the end, the 'money shot' as it was referred to. That specific shot wasn't going anywhere besides her face. Her body began to tremble, she screamed out louder.   
  
"OHHHHHHH, YES!!! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEEEE!!!"   
  
It was just two words she remembered to scream out. Johnny specifically wanted her to yell 'fuck me' during this recording session. For a professionally made sex tape featuring Kim Kardashian, how could you go wrong with the choice of those two words? He pumped into her harder, faster. Trying desperately to make this big booty tabloid queen cum over his cock. He just had to remember when to slow down and not force his own orgasm. Kim began to breath heavily, knowing that she didn't have much to last before her body would shake.   
  
"OHHHHH, GOD!! MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER YOUR COCK!! YES, YES FUCK ME!!"   
  
With one last thrust into her lovely pussy, it finally happened. Kim tried to grit her teeth, growling out a moan as her body began to tense up and shake. Johnny moaned, feeling her juices flow around his cock as her climax had been broken. Her voice cried out in a soothing seductive moan. Johnny had missed these moments with her as a friend, but more than anything, he had to stop himself as his orgasm was close.   
  
"Oh god, oh....Mmmmmmm, that felt so fucking good..."   
  
She spoke softly, catching her breath as they had come to a stop. The camera in front of her was still recording. Kim bit her bottom lip, slowly catching herself before she began to raise herself off Johnny. In front of the camera, she gave the sight as her legs raised and she stood up, freeing his cock from her pussy. Her juices began to flow from her pussy, trailing down her thighs and her strong built legs. Johnny held his cock from behind her, gazing into her marvelous huge ass. He knew what was next for their session. Kim stood in front of the camera, spreading her legs so the man could zoom his picture in on her pussy and the leaking juices. From behind her, Johnny ran his right hand up her ass, softly squeezing one of her cheeks. Kim turned around to face him and leaned down on the couch, pushing her ass out to the camera to blind the picture as she kissed his lips.   
  
"I need you to lay down on the couch next, baby."   
  
After breaking the kiss, Johnny spoke to her in a low voice almost like a whisper. Kim just smirked, stepping back and then offering a hand to pull him up. Once he stood up, she sat down on the couch. A specific position had to made for the camera. Johnny had planned this last night, to have the camera under them when he fucked her ass so the viewer could see the immense size of her glorious ass. While sitting down, Kim pulled her legs up. She proved a point that she could flex her legs, bending them up to the point her hands were holding her high heels. Her huge ass remained on the couch, her cheeks spread and the entrance hole begging for some fun. Johnny smirked, he waited for his camera man to lower his camera from the tripod before speaking.   
  
"Is this not the best ass in the world?"   
  
Kim giggled.   
  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"   
  
"Yeah, but I'll flat out say it. This is the best ass ever, and I'm about to fuck it."   
  
"Mmmmmm, so I don't get to ask you to fuck my ass either?"   
  
"No, you can beg for it."   
  
It amazed him that the words she spoke were almost on key with porn dialogue. Working alongside Kim was as if he had any other star in the business here in his studio. The camera zoomed in at her amazing ass, showing all of the thickness of her powerful rear. Kim finally spoke the magic words.   
  
"Fuck my ass. I want to feel that big hard cock sliding into it."   
  
"How bad do you want it, Kim?"   
  
He spoke while bringing his left foot up on the couch and leaning into position to fuck her ass in this reverse position. The camera remained locked on her epic booty. Kim moaned.   
  
"Bad enough to scream at you, FUCK MY ASS!!"   
  
A soft laugh was heard from Johnny's voice.   
  
"Now that's more like it, I'll grant your wish!"   
  
Holding his cock in his right hand, Johnny guided it towards her dark hole. he could see her wet pussy in front of him, still wet from her own juices. The head of his rod pierced through her ass while Kim just smiled at him and moaned. Unfortunately, the camera couldn't capture any of her facial expressions at the moment while it remained locked on the sight of his long shaft sliding into her thick juicy ass. Johnny thrust in, grunting in his voice as Kim moaned.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, that's it! Mmmmmm!!"   
  
"You know how many men think about fucking this ass?"   
  
She giggled while he began to slowly thrust his rod into her. His cock pumping into her beautiful gigantic ass.   
  
"You know I just love getting fucked in the ass!!"   
  
"Damn right you do!"   
  
There was truth in her words, despite the long time it had been since they shared a lustful session together. Johnny took a deep breath while thrusting his cock into her dark hole. He had to admit in his mind, it was easier to just ram her if she was on all fours, but this position was agreed upon for the camera to capture the best footage to show how powerful her ass truly was. In Kim's original sex tape, she didn't get a chance to show her ass like this. Her voice moaned while Johnny's cock continued to thrust into her deep dark hole.   
  
"That's it! Fuck my ass! FUCK MY ASS!!! YESSSSSS!!!" 

 

Johnny knew he had a limit he couldn't push. It would have been so easy to keep slowly pumping his long shaft into her ass, but he had to stop at some point. He had to remember to stop himself from the incoming orgasm, saving everything he had to make a giant splash over her face with the money shot. He thrust his cock harder into her, deeper to give the camera the view of his long rod reaching further into an ass that so many men fantasized about. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to stop now. He made one last thrust inside her and then stopped. Johnny raised his hand behind him and snapped his fingers. It was a silent code to tell his camera man when to stop. Once he heard the camera switch off, he spoke loudly.   
  
"Alright, that's a cut! We're about to move positions now."   
  
Kim sighed, feeling his long rod slide out of her ass. The camera man moved around the room and she watched him. It was time to do some two camera work, something else that Johnny spoke to her about previously over the phone when they plotted out this tape. Her hair still remained in the pony tail but that would change soon.   
  
"You know what to do now, Kim, right?"   
  
She nodded at him while slowly rising up from the couch.   
  
"Yeah, this is the two camera part, right?"   
  
"Right!"   
  
The voice was in a southern accent, coming from the camera man. Kim looked up at him, funny that she didn't even know the quiet man's name. He had moved across the room to bring a second camera tripod behind the couch. Johnny stepped to the camera that was facing the center of the couch, moving it back some and raising the tripod up. Johnny spoke up at Kim.   
  
"I'm going to sit back down on the couch, I want you to lean over me and then just look down into my eyes. Matt here, is gonna capture you on his handheld camera when you take off the pony tail and whip your hair around, is that good?"   
  
Kim simply nodded to him, funny that she now learned the name of the camera man. Johnny spoke once more.   
  
"After that, he's going to stay behind the couch to record the twerking scene you wanted to do."   
  
A smile lit up across her face.   
  
"That's great, let's do this!"   
  
Johnny sat back down on the couch, resuming the position. Kim then leaned over him while Matt remained with the camera in his hand. He held up two fingers, waiting to get them perfectly in the camera before he yelled.   
  
"And....GO! ACTION!"   
  
Her eyes shot down at Johnny, running her hand up his chest while looking at him. Kim then raised her neck, closing her eyes and smirking as she grabbed the pony tail and snatched it from her hair. Her long jet black hair fell free and she shook her head, whipping her hair around wildly. Reopening her eyes, she looked down at him and cupped his face in her hands. It was a marvelous shot. Matt stopped the recording and spoke.   
  
"CUT! That was terrific! Good job, now let's do the next scene."   
  
The small clip that had just been recorded would be edited, slowed down and added with some music in the finalized product. Kim turned around and pushed her ass out in front of Johnny. She had to get into the position now to do the 'twerk' scene with his cock up her ass like she wanted. Johnny held his cock in his hand while he spread his legs a bit. Jim sat on his legs, parting her ass cheeks. It took her a few seconds to find the right balance, but once she did, she looked behind him and nodded.   
  
"I'm ready, go ahead and put your cock in my ass. When you say that you're ready to start filming, I'll grind my hips and I should be doing the twerk thing while your cock pumps in and out of my ass."   
  
Pointing his cock down, Johnny pushed it to slide into her dark hole. Kim was forced to lean up, allowing his rod to slide into her. Once it was in, she sat back still on his legs with her cheeks parted. Kim arched her back forward, allowing her ass cheeks to spread a bit more and then resting her hands on her knees. The position was made through Matt's camera lens. He yelled out.   
  
"And...ACTION! ROLL!!"   
  
Upon hearing his words, Kim immediately pushed down and began to grind her hips, rolling them as her ass moved and absorbed his cock. Johnny laid back on the couch watching as her ass took his cock in and with the rolling of her hips. It was amazing, to see Kim Kardashian twerking over his cock. This was better than a lap dance. Johnny was at a loss of words, only able to moan. Matt held the camera in his hands, zooming in to capture Kim's ass shaking and grinding over the cock lodged inside. She took a deep breath, slightly moaning but refusing to stop moving, as if she were grinding to a rhythm or beat. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Johnny wanted to try and fight back the urge to blow his load deep within Kim's beautiful round ass. They had planned to do two anal scenes, this was simply something of a little show but no one told her to stop. Over two minutes were recorded of her ass twerking with his cock pushing in and out. Johnny figured at this rate, he probably wouldn't be able to hold back if they did the second anal scene with her on top. He had to stop her now, only to make it right to have the perfect 'money shot' to end this tape.   
  
"Kim baby, I'm about ready to blow my load!"   
  
His words forced her to come to a stop. It was no problem whatsoever for Matt behind the camera. He didn't stop the recording until her ass had come to a halt. This would be another short clip that they could cut the audio and use as a short edited clip with instrumental music. Kim moved off Johnny, his cock slipping out of her ass again. She moved down to her knees for him while Johnny stood up to get into position. Matt moved back to the camera station in front of the couch, getting it ready and zooming in for the action that was about to occur below. While Kim was on her knees, she looked up and spoke to Johnny.   
  
"Can I suck on it one last time?"   
  
"Yeah, we can finish with a final blow job before the money shot."   
  
"The money shot? Oh yeah, that's where you're gonna cum all over my face."  
  
"Yeah, that's right babe. You're gonna get glazed, that's the money shot. "   
  
She smirked at the sound of his specific words telling her she would be 'glazed'.   
  
"Well, you haven't cum all day. So, I hope you really load me down with that hot jizz."   
  
Her hand reached up, grabbing his cock as she began to stroke it. She used her free hand to quickly push her hair behind her shoulders, fixing it so that it wouldn't get in the way when she brought his dick back into her mouth. Matt had the camera focused right on her now, speaking up to give the signal.   
  
"And...ACTION!"   
  
Kim quickly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and pumped it with her hand. She began to suck it, bobbing her head up and down in sync with her hand jerking him off at the same time. The camera was rolling and for this final blow job, she wanted to show the women who had joked to Johnny about her oral skills. He knew that Kim could post women to shame anyway, and here she was moaning into his cock while pressing tongue against it and bobbing her head up and down. 'Mmmmm, mmmm, mmm' was the sound of her muffle voice heard between her slobbering and slurping noises.   
  
Johnny took a deep breath, wishing he could buy off more time of this amazing pleasure. He had trained himself over the years to hold back orgasms, always to the point that when he exploded that he could give a massive amount of cum. The longer he held back, the larger the load of his seed. It was all for the 'money shot' in porn, but Kim had worked hard for it. She continued to suck on his cock, moving her hand to the base of his rod to show off her deep throat skills one last time when she took it all the way down her throat. Breathing heavily, Johnny moaned before yelling to her.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, baby! I'M GONNA CUM!! OHHHH YEAH!!"   
  
She knew exactly what to do. Slowing herself down, Kim looked her eyes up at him before she moved her lips to release his cock from her mouth with a loud pop noise. Saliva strings dangled from her mouth while her spit drooled from his shaft. She spoke in a low, slutty voice.   
  
"You want to cum for me? Cum all over my face!"   
  
Quickly, he stroked his cock while aiming it right at her face. Kim closed her eyes knowing full well what was to come. She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out almost in a smile as she moaned 'ahhhhhh' to him. Johnny groaned and grunted before yelling out.   
  
"OHHHH YEAH, OHHHHH FUCK! TAKE IT BABY! YES!!"   
  
A thick string of cum flew out of his cock and painted over her forehead stretching out into her dark hair. The first string was so powerful, it's sticky mess ran down her nose. Another thick string shot out seconds later, painting in the same spot down her forehead and dripping over the left side of her nose and down to her upper lip. Kim moaned at the feeling, sticking her tongue out even further to tease him. Another string shot out, coating her left eye and stretching over her cheek. The first thick wad of his cum slapped over her tongue and dripped down her chin. A few drops had splashed down over her right cheek. 

 

The camera was rolling, capturing every second of this 'money shot'. Johnny continued stroking his cock, another spurt of his cum splashed over her right cheek and began to drip down her face. He was nearly at this point, a glorious facial had been received by her. To finish draining his cock, he pushed the head over her tongue. Kim opened her eyes, not caring at all about the little string of cum that was across her eyebrow and over her eye. She looked in his eyes while wrapping her tongue around the head and squeezing her lips around it. Kim milked the final spurts of cum into her mouth, moaning against the crown of his shaft. After she was finished, she made a loud pop noise with her puffy lips and opened her mouth, showing the cum mixed in her spit on her tongue along with her cum-coated face.

Matt quickly moved the camera in front of Johnny's body, to end the scene in a POV style. Kim's eyes looked at the camera before closing her lips and loudly swallowing his load down. The ending was to give the viewer their own perspective, allowing them to look into the eyes of Kim Kardashian and her face drenched in cum. She blinked and then the camera zoomed out. The scene and filming was done. Matt moved the camera to pan away, putting on the part when the editing would go to a fade. He shut the camera off and smiled. Johnny looked at him and nodded before raising his hands and clapping.

"That's the end, we're done! Way to go Kim, you were excellent!"

She laughed, raising her hands to clap them.

"Thank you, I gave it my best!"

"You damn sure did! This was so much better than your original sex tape, god I can't wait to get this on the computer and start editing it!"

It was Matt who blurted out speaking. Johnny looked over at him and nodded. Kim simply laughed again before speaking.

"I can't wait to put it on the internet again."

"Babe, this tape is going to blow up. I know it. How about we get cleaned up and have some drinks? We can discuss the editing and all that later."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, let me go clean all your cum off my face and get dressed. I'll gladly have some drinks with you."

Raising herself up from her knees, Kim took a deep breath before teasing Johnny with her words.

"You made a mess out of me didn't you?"

A big smile appeared over his face before he slowly nodded.

"All for the show babe, only for you."

She winked at him before turning around and walking off to the bathroom. Johnny got to look at her naked ass, gazing into the immense size of it one last time. He couldn't wait for tomorrow when he and Matt could edit the tape and go over it. All the scenes and material that had been done, let alone the fact that it was Kim Kardashian herself and no porn star playing as her, this was going to be a huge hit once it was released.

******************

1 WEEK LATER

Work had been cut for Johnny at the studio with editing the tape he made with Kim. He and Matt had broken down all the scenes, recorded from the three cameras: the POV station, the standard station that was by the couch, and the digital handheld camera. The editing took only a few days, using some cheap instrumental hip hop beats for music. The solo scene was edited first, along with the pony tail hair flipping. Matt used the twerking scene to edit in the beginning intro, all with little flashes while Kim's solo part was the main feature. After that, the film was edited in the order of the scenes: beginning with the solo stripping, the POV blow job and titty fuck, the reverse cowgirl, and then the anal scene. The twerking anal part was edited in the beginning with a little flash teaser with the intro music. The final part was the big facial, that glorious 'money shot' that Johnny was so proud of.

After editing was complete, the film was given it's title name of Kim Kardashian: Porn Star. The title was a parody of her old sex tape title of 'Kim Kardashian, Superstar'. In the lower right hand corner of the video, was a tag that said 'Kim K Pornstar' with the '.com' added, just like the original tape. A date disclaimer was added at the beginning of the video, stating that it was originally shot and recorded in November of 2012, just four years ago. This disclaimer was to make the video seem like it was old and recently dug up and released. Johnny had to call her up to organize what they were going to do with the film to release it. He could have easily put it up on his porn network or sold it to a distributor, but Kim had other ideas. She wanted to put it on the internet through a pay site, similar to how her original sex tape was done.

A one minute teaser trailer video was edited, only with her twerking anal scene, and brief scenes of her blow job and solo scenes. With everything set, all that was needed was to build the website and set up the payment system. Johnny and Kim had agreed if demand had come, they would manufacture DVD's to sell from online. The release date was set at February 21st, 2017. Exactly a decade after her own sex tape was released, right down to the same day. First, they would release the trailer just two days before the release of the tape and opening of the website, just to build up hype for the next 48 hours as the website KimKPornstar launched and the release came. Kim had told no one about this deal, not even Kanye. It would come as a surprise to him and everyone, she knew this was going to be bigger and better than the original tape released a decade ago.

******************

2 MONTHS LATER

February 20th, 2017

Sitting at her table by herself with the laptop opened, Kim's jaw dropped as she had checked her social media accounts and had seen the number of clicks and trends her name was receiving. Headlines that screamed 'Kim K breaks the internet again!'. On social media, her name was trending at 1.3 million hits at the hour after the teaser trailer for the video had been released. Earlier in the day, her phone had been ringing off the hook. Kanye had called to congratulate her on the new level of fame they had achieved. Surely, he enjoyed the fact, as it gave him a media blitz storm to talk about how proud he was of his wife. Since the tape was dated at 2013, no one would question weather she cheated on Kanye whatsoever.

Other headlines screamed that an _'old sex tape had been recovered and is being released'_. Johnny texted Kim with jokes about the media storm. The website had crashed already in the day twice due to the traffic coming in and the endless number of hits. Social media sites had experienced a slow down in loading time due to the number of shares that the news was getting for this new sex tape. Johnny texted her a short little joke _'Honey, you're gonna be famous again. Not that you aren't already LOL'_. She giggled when reading it, unable to stop herself from smiling in a smug grin of victory. Her status would go down legendary in the entertainment industry as a pop culture icon and sex symbol. This was just another example of the power of her name at play. Within the next 24 hours, the tape would be released and the money would be counted. One decade later, she would still be a household name with the same game.

THE END


End file.
